Halloween
by Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic
Summary: Chandler reflects on his life as he prepares to take Erica and Jack trick-or-treating. Sweet, pointless, Mondler mush.


_**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm sorry I've been MIA (for the military abbreviation impaired, that's Missing In Action). In all honesty, I'm probably going to remain that way for some time. I just finished doing my school's production of Candide (adapted by Scott Hunter I think, from Voltaire's Candide). Now this past Saturday I auditioned for my highschool's winter musical Anything Goes, and it is my Freshman year, so I've been busy. More so I've started planning an original novel that I hope will be published. I plan to adapt it into a play or screenplay as well when I'm done with it. As you can see I'm very busy, but in the spirit of Halloween, I decided I'd treat you all to a Halloween themed one-shot that I will be writing off the top of my head….Enjoy if you dare.**_

_**P.S. It's Mondler; what else do you expect from me?**_

The sky was pitch black and the full moon rested high in the sky wrapped in a cloak of wispy clouds. Or so the young boy liked to believe. He sat in the home theatre in the extravagant house with only the company of his favorite movies, most of which were horror since to him there was nothing else to watch at this time of the year.

His short brown hair fell over his lapis colored eyes in its typical semi-bowl cut style. He sighed, curled up in his blanket in the luxurious chairs, staring at the massive screen before him.

A frown crossed the small boy's face. His parents hadn't bothered to consider him for even one night. They both had made plans to go to the same Halloween party, with different people of course. They were at odds as usual, and since at the moment they couldn't use him as a pawn in their fights, they ignored him. In an unusual stroke of consideration to the staff, his parents had granted them the night off. So alone he sat, trying to ignore the pain in his heart, and instead tried to focus on the idiot that decided to enter the dark basement alone with a killer on the loose.

After countless hours he had successfully depleted his supply of unwatched movies, yet his parents were still not home.

He scoffed softly. Of course they wouldn't worry about leaving their eight-year-old son alone over night without so much as a one person to keep him company.

Miserable and lonely, he trudged up to his room, way past a typical kid's bed time. He stumbled into his pajamas and curled up under his covers. He cast a glance at the custom clock on his nightstand, a gift from his parents. The light caught the gold nameplate on it, causing its letters to glow. _Chandler Bing_.

Stifling a whimper, he shut off the light and his room was plunged into darkness.

He often found it hard to believe that this was his life. He was married to the love of his life and had two amazing children. Sure, they may not be biologically his or hers, but they were theirs regardless.

So as he watched little Erica get dressed up as a black cat, Chandler smiled to himself. His mind traveled back to the miserable, lonely Halloweens he had spent as a child and his joy and pride grew as he realized that he would do all in his power to keep Jack and Erica from experiencing those feelings.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled, running in and launching himself, dressed as superman at Chandler, his cape billowing out behind him.

"Hey bud!" Chandler said with a grin as he caught his son mid-leap.

"Daddy, are you taking us trick-or- treating this year?" Erica asked.

Chandler leaned in with a smile fake whispering, "I'll let you both in on a little secret. Since we are going earlier than usual, both Mommy and I are taking you guys."

"Yay!" Both Jack and Erica yelled in unison.

Five minutes later Chandler, with the help of Monica had applied the makeup needed for the cat costume. Such a task, taken at face value, seems simple. But when you're trying to put it on an excited five year old, the task gets substantially harder.

Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him sweetly. Chandler happily reciprocated before detangling himself from her arms so he could wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to him.

Soon the happy family of four were on their way out the door, walking down their suburban Westchester street to the house next door.

Jack and Erica ecstatically ran up to the door, Monica and Chandler following contentedly behind.

Chandler turned to his wife after seeing his children happily ring the doorbell with a smile on his face.

"I love you so much. You, Erica, and Jack are my life. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Monica smiled and kissed him once more, her crystal blue eyes meeting his lapis eyes. "You'll never have to know. You are my world too Chandler, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Yes, things had definitely changed. He was no longer the lonely little boy, alone in a house far too large. His house was now comfortably full, and with only those who he loved the most. His life had gone from the darkness to the light. He knew he had everything he could ever want.

_**Author's Note: Okay, and there it is. It probably stinks, but I had to give you guys something, I feel bad for disappearing. This was also completely off the top of my head, which would explain why it has absolutely no plot and is pointless Mondler mush. Anyway, I bid you adieu until I can return. (Don't worry, I'm still reading and reviewing stories, not that anyone cares.) So long, farewell, good bye, au revoir, salut, adios, hasta la vista, adeus, etcetera.**_


End file.
